Time of Our Lifes
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: After a one night stand between friends, will that change how they feek about each other, or make them realize what they have felt all along? Kucy!
1. Chapter 1

**There really needs to be more Lucy/Kendall on here! ****

*Time of our Life*

Chapter 1:

_*Lucy's POV*_

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and a major headache. I groan and attempt to get up to close it, but felt myself being held down and then I get hit with a sudden feeling of nausea, but I didn't need to throw up. I am never drinking again… ever. Last night was the release party for Big Time Rush's second album, and Camille and I went, and I got trashed. So badly that I can't remember anything that happened.

I turned to my right and I see a body, 'Oh god, did I bring a stranger home last night?' I thought to myself. I start to scan the person to see if I recognize them. Amazing body, beautiful face, blonde shaggy hair…oh god… the only person I know with that hair is, Kendall.

I put my hand over my mouth to hide my gasp in shock. I lift up the blanket to see nothing on either of us, but I saw a used condom on the side of my bed. I sigh in relief that we at least don't have to deal with that concern. Now I understand why I am so sore. I gain my composure and shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. He moans and shifts a bit before opening his emerald green eyes. I smile at the sight of them, but quickly remove it when he looks over at me. I cover myself with the comforter more, feeling really self conscious at the moment "Hey Kendall"

He scans me then the room carefully before putting a hand on his head and groaning in pain "Hey Lucy, what happened last night?"

I get up and slide on a pair of shorts and a tank top "I have no idea. I remember probably as much as you do" I walk into my connected bathroom and grab 4 aspirin and a glass of water. When I walk back into the room, Kendall is on the edge of the bed with his jeans from last night on and a hand on his head still. I walk over to him and hand him the water and 2 of the 4 aspirin "Here, you might want this" He takes the aspirin with the water before standing up. I bend over and grab his discarded wife beater and t shirt that he was looking for and hand them to him.

"Thanks" He says, slipping them on before slipping his shoes on "What time is it anyways?" I pick up his phone and chick the button.

"11 am" Then I hand it to him. He takes it and smiles then frowns again.

"I am so dead; my mom is going to kill me"

"I am so sorry Kendall" I lean down and pick up the condom "at least we know you have some common sense when drunk" We both laugh and walk over to my door, before he leaves I tell him "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Because we know Jo's coming back soon so I don't want to mess that up for you" He nods and gives me a tight hug.

"Thank you Lucy, your amazing and a great friend. I'll see you at the pool later?" I nod and fake a smile. I can't help but get this feeling when he said 'great _friend_'

_*Kendall's POV*_

As I walk back to 2J, I tried to recollect any memories that could explain why I woke up in Lucy's bed this morning, naked. It was obvious we had sex, but I just wish I could remember it. As I approach the apartment, I unlock the door and take a deep breath before entering and seeing everyone sitting at the table eating lunch. They all turn and stare at me as I did the 'walk of shame'. Logan, James, and Carlos all smirked but my mom frowned in anger and Katie just continued eating. I walked to my room first so I could take a shower and change my clothes since I smelled of alcohol. When I walked back into my room dressed in gray skinny jeans and my favorite yellow and black plaid shirt, I saw the guys sitting on the beds with bigger smirks.

"So Kendall, did you have fun last night?" James broke the silence causing Logan and Carlos to burst out laughing.

"I think he did, because he had to make the walk of shame this morning" Logan said. I flipped them off before throwing myself into my bed with a smile.

"So seriously dude, what happened last night?" James spoke again.

"I really don't remember" I whisper, going through my phone.

James took his phone out of his pocket and threw it to me "Check the videos, it might help. Oh and Carlos let it slip to Mama Knight that you didn't come home last night and where you were so she is kind of pissed" He walked out of my room with the other following.

I grab the phone and open up the photos, looking for the videos of last night. I open the first one and saw it was Lucy and I having a shots contest to see who could do the most in 5 minutes apparently. I won and she had to kiss my cheek at the end, but she kissed the corner of my mouth instead. I open another one and saw it was me and her dancing on the floor to Party Rock Anthem, but we were Party Rockin' we were dancing really close with her back to my stomach and had no inch of space between us. I smile watching it, then shake my head quickly 'No, bad Kendall. She is just a friend…who you had a one night stand with.' I click onto another one and it's of Lucy and I in an intense lip lock against the wall of the club that the party was at. I had her backed up against the wall with my hands on her hips and we were intensely kissing without a care in the world. I start to remember that and I begin to feel the sparks against my lips from hers. 'Do I like her? No I can't, Jo is coming back so we can't do this, but I just can't get Lucy out of my head since I woke up next to her this morning. The way her straight, vibrant, red and brown hair falls down her back, the way she has this tough exterior, but her eyes show every emotion she is feeling. The way she plays guitar without a care in the world and how she isn't afraid to speak what she thinks.

I shake my head and walk into the main room and I see the guys playing video games and my mom sitting down at the table, like she was waiting for me to emerge from my room. I throw the phone to James, who now has a bigger smirk on his face. I walk and sit next to my mom, who usually has that loving, motherly smile, now just has a frown. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now knowing that her son just walked in the door after having a one night stand at the tender age of 17 years old.

****Okay so here is the first chapter! I need ideas for the conversation between Kendall and his mom and some ideas for further chapters! Please PM me with them and review your thoughts! Thanks! Love you all! ****


	2. Chapter 2

Time of Our Lives: Chapter 2

I took my seat as the guys shut the game they were playing off and walked down the pool, or so they said. I stared down at my fingers that were interlaced out of nervousness on the table, as I waited for my mom to speak. "Kendall…" I closed my eyes, not wanting this conversation to happen right now, or ever "I can't believe this" She started off softly, but eventually got louder. "You are 17 years old, not legal to drink and absolutely not old enough to have one night stands! What if this girl gets pregnant?" She yells.

"She won't, we were safe…" I whisper gently in our defense, but I don't even think she heard me since she kept talking.

"Well, I don't even know this girl. Never met her before, only heard you and the boys talk about her. I don't even know her name!" She yells even more, making me flinch, since she has never really risen her voice to me before.

"Lucy, Lucy Stone" I whisper again, still avoiding her gaze, or glare.

"Well is she like Jo? Is that why you slept with her? Does she look like Jo or act like Jo?"

"No, Lucy is nothing like Jo in any way. Complete opposites actually." That got me thinking as my mom started talking again. Why did I sleep with Lucy? Did I feel something for her? More than a friend? I wish I could remember last night so I knew who really started everything. Then I began to think about waking up next to her this morning, I can at least be thankful that it wasn't some stranger, I would be getting the third degree even worse right now. She was absolutely beautiful, no doubt about it. She makes me laugh and can turn the most serious topic to something funny. She also isn't afraid to tease me and make fun of me over anything, like when she first met me. She also isn't afraid to speak her mind about what she thinks, and I love that. I frown though, remembering that smile fall when I said she was a good friend earlier, did she like me as more than a friend too?

"Kendall!" I turn my head and look up at me mom in surprise "You know what, just go. I know you weren't even listening to me anyways." I gently get up and softly walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"I'm so sorry mom…" I walk out the door and towards the guys, who were waiting for me in the lobby so we could head to Rocque Records.

"All good man?" James asked as we all piled up in the car.

"She's pissed at me dude... That I slept with a girl, let alone one she hasn't even met and only heard us talk about." I frown as I lay my head against the window.

"Then bring her over?" Carlos suggests.

"Yeah, after I slept with her Carlos. That's not an awkward dinner conversation" I sarcastically answer.

"Oh yeah… Sorry man." Carlos says, sinking into his seat.

"Well, were you guys at least safe?" James asked, as Logan looks at me too in curiosity.

"Yeah, surprisingly we were" The topic was dropped from that when we arrived at the studio, at least for now.

_*3 Hours Later*_

We walk back into the Palm Woods, it was chaos. Kids where everywhere, asking questions and hugging someone. My jaw dropped, as well as the other guys. The mystery girl ran over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug "Jo?"


	3. Secrets Revealed and Hearts Broken

**Hey guys! Finally a chapter 3, it's only been oh I don't know forever!**

Chapter 3:

_~Kendall's POV~_

My breathe gets caught in my throat at thought of Jo being back in the mist of everything going on right now with me and Lucy, but I hug her back and smile. "Hey Jo! What are you doing back so soon?" I ask her, pulling out of the hug.

"Well the movie finished quicker than they thought! So now I'm back and returning to New Town High!" She smiles excitedly. I turn to the guys to see their jaws dropped.

"That's great! I'm so glad you're back! You're back for good?" She nods as we hug again. This may be the perfect thing to get my mind off of my little crush on Lucy.

It's been about two months since Jo came back and me and her have been back together since about 2 weeks after she came back. We decided to give it another try and see if we can make it work. It's still hard though because our work schedules are still the same and we barely see each other.

I haven't told her about the one night stand with Lucy yet because the fact that I had sex with another girl will ruin everything and right now things are good. The guys are getting on my cause about telling her because hiding it isn't helping anyone and the longer I hide it will cause a worse reaction out of Jo.

I haven't even talked to Lucy at all. A little while after Jo and I got back together, she left the Palm Woods to visit her parents in Georgia for a few weeks. I've attempted to talk to her, call her, text her, even Skype her, but she ignores all of them like she's ignoring me. It's been worrying me, but she's Lucy. She's probably just spending time with her family after not seeing them for about a year.

Right now it's about 4 in the afternoon and we are hanging out by the pool catching the last bit of sun since we just got out of the studio about a half hour ago. Jo was still at the set of her show so I wouldn't be seeing her today probably. We are all disrupted when a shadow stands in front of us, blocking our sun. We take out glasses off and see Camille standing there, next to… I stand up realizing its Lucy! "Lucy!"

She smiles weakly at me and waves "Hey Kendall" I hug her tightly as she laughs and hugs back before pulling away.

"Look I have to go unpack and relax after my flight, but I just wanted to see you guys really quick. Maybe we can meet up for a late dinner later?" We all nod at her and I watch as her and Camille walk away to the elevator.

"Dude you are in trouble…" I heard James say, snapping me out of my trance of watching Lucy, noticing she was already gone to her room.

"What do you mean?" I say, sitting back down on my chair.

"You sooo like Lucy." Logan says, putting his sunglasses back on.

"I do not, I'm with Jo."

"You being with Jo doesn't change the fact that you and Lucy slept together that night after the party. Face that night changed feelings for you and you know it." Logan says as James nods in agreement.

"That's not true-" I try to say before I'm interrupted by an unexpected voice behind us.

"What?!" We all sharply turn around and see Jo standing there with widen eyes and mouth open in shock.

I stand quickly and run to her "Jo please I can explain"

"Better do it fast!" She says, I grab her arm and pull her to the lobby and up to my room, where I know we can be alone since my mom and Katie are gone for dinner with some old friends. "So explain?"

I run my hands down my face and open my eyes again before beginning. "Okay so the night of our second album release, Gustavo and Kelly decided to throw us a party to celebrate. We all invited everyone from the Palm Woods, including Lucy. We all got a little drunk, but apparently I was far gone and so was she. From what I remember, it started as harmless fun with drinking games and then I woke up the next morning in bed with her. I don't remember anything, just what James showed me on his phone." I put my hands on her face and kiss her gently "She doesn't mean anything to me Jo, I love you and only you." I may have lied, but its Jo, I don't want to hurt her.

"Fine, I forgive you Kendall. I love you too. I'm going to go to my room and crash. I'm exhausted." We kiss and she leaves to her room. I walk out of my room but am stopped by a harsh voice behind me.

"I mean nothing to you." I turn around quickly again, god at this rate I might be getting whiplash. I see Lucy standing there with a look of anger. I widen my eyes in realization she heard what I had said to Jo.

"How'd you hear that?" I ask, walking towards her.

"I came up to ask if you wanted to join the guys and I for dinner, but now never mind. You know what, fuck you Kendall and tell them I'm sorry but maybe tomorrow night, or a night you're not free to join us." She sharply turns around and heads for the stairs instead of the elevator.

I try calling after her, but she ignores me and keeps walking til she is out of sight. Of course the one girl I didn't want to hurt, I ended up hurting her anyways. I turn and walk away back to the lobby, where the guys, where sitting with Camille obviously waiting for Lucy. "Hey Kendall, are you joining us?" She asked nicely.

I shake my head "She isn't going now…" I say with my head down, looking at the carpet.

"Why not? What happened Kendall?" Camille said, standing up with the others.

"She overheard something I told Jo and now she is completely pissed off at me…" Camille ran towards the elevator. I tell the guys what happened and they shake their heads at me.

"I told you this was going to get ugly…" Logan said, as we walk back to our room to make some food ourselves.

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Remember to please Read and Review! They keep me motivated!**

**Love you all!**

**Rissa;***


End file.
